Stupid
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hinata membenci dirinya yang terus menjadi orang bodoh setelah semua yang terjadi. Terlebih, dia telah menjadi gadis jahat karena membuat seorang pria menjadi jauh lebih bodoh darinya. /"Cepatlah jatuh cinta padaku."/Suatu ketika/RnR plz


**Stupid**

Story by **Dksfgxo**

Naruto by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Typo. OOC. AU.

Drama x Romance

Rated T

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk lututnya dengan lemah. Tatapannya jatuh pada sepasang cincin yang tergeletak di lantai, sorot dari mata itu terlihat sangat terluka. Dan hatinya... Gadis itu sangat rapuh.

Hinata terdiam sangat lama. Hanya memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk dan terus menatap sepasang cincin itu dengan sedih tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan ruangannya yang gelap karena malam sudah tiba. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin bulan desember sedang menusuk kulit tubuhnya yang hanya memakai pakaian tipis.

Yang Hinata pedulikan hanya... Dia.

Gadis itu tengah berada pada titik terlemah dimana dia merasa ingin menyerah saja. Tapi meskipun Hinata disakiti sekali lagi dan sekali lagi, meskipun dia telah berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia menyerah saja, hatinya... Kenapa hatinya terus saja mengkhianatinya? Kenapa perasaannya selalu melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

Dia sudah lelah. Dia sakit.

Tapi kenapa dia harus terus bertahan? Kenapa dia terus saja berusaha mencari alasan untuk bertahan? Kenapa dia harus menjadi sebodoh ini hanya karena... terlalu mencintainya.

Setelah melamun cukup lama Hinata akhirnya bergerak. Dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah ponselnya diatas meja yang berkelap-kelip karena panggilan masuk. Hinata hanya menatapinya tanpa berniat mengangkat, dia bahkan tak berpindah dari tempatnya barang sesentipun.

Setelah beberapa saat panggilan itupun akhirnya berhenti.

Hinata pun memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang sedang turun salju. Menaruh kepalanya pada lipatan tangan, kemudian Hinata akhirnya mulai menangis.

Tapi dia hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara. Hanya membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa melepas apa-apa.

Hinata... membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

Membenci dirinya yang tetap menjadi orang bodoh meskipun sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Hinata bisa mendengar jika pintu apartemennya dibuka. Tapi dia tetap diam diposisinya dan membiarkan langkah seseorang itu mendekat kearahnya.

Orang itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Hinata, hanya diam memperhatikan gadis rapuh itu yang duduk di lantai.

Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu bergerak melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ditubuh Hinata.

Hinata tetap tidak bergeming. Dia tahu siapa yang datang. Karena pasti hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang akan datang padanya seperti orang bodoh.

Hanya pria itu...

Hanya Naruto Uzumaki orang yang begitu bodohnya selalu datang pada gadis menyedihkan sepertinya.

Hinata dapat mendengar Naruto yang membuang napasnya sangat berat. Hinata akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat pria pirang itu sedang menaruh bungkusan plastik diatas meja.

Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata lagi lalu berjongkok di depannya.

Hinata diam saja saat safir biru itu menatap wajah lekat dengan begitu lama.

Lalu Naruto mendesah cukup keras dan memakaikan tudung jaketnya pada kepala Hinata. "Hidung merah, mata merah dan bengkak. Kau jelek sekali." Katanya dengan nada meledek.

Hinata tetap diam dan tetap menatap pria didepannya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Haaah." Lagi, Naruto membuang napasnya yang berat. Seolah dia mempunyai banyak beban dalam hidupnya setelah melihat keadaan Hinata. "Setidaknya angkatlah teleponku, bilang padaku jika sedang menangis. Aku hampir mati karena khawatir, tau!"

Lalu pria itu menyentil hidung Hinata pelan.

Selalu seperti itu. Selalu.

Membuat Hinata sadar jika di dunia ini ada juga orang yang jauh lebih bodoh dari dirinya.

"Aku membeli sup sebelum kemari. Setidaknya itu akan membuat flumu berkurang." Naruto kembali memperbaiki jaketnya yang sedikit melorot ditubuh Hinata. Lalu dia memberikAn satu senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu membuat Hinata merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia.

Hinata tidak bisa berpaling dari pria ini sejak dia datang barang sedetikpun.

Dan Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sesaknya lagi lebih dari ini. Lebih dari segala kebaikan yang dilakukan pria ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata kembali menangis. Sangat keras. Sangat lepas hingga dia berteriak pilu dan menekan dadanya cukup kuat... dihadapan Naruto.

Selalu dihadapan pria ini.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus selalu sejujur ini pada Naruto. Tidak pada orang lain. Hanya didepan pria ini dia bisa mengatakan segalanya, menunjukan segalanya, mengeluarkan segalanya.

Dan Hinata jauh lebih tidak mengerti karena dia selalu berakhir di pelukan pria itu. Menangis hingga pakaian Naruto basah.

Kenapa... Hinata masih tidak memahami kenapa pertahanannya selalu berhasil Naruto hancurkan hanya dengan kehadirannya. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Lain kali jika menangis lagi, setidaknya pakailah pakaian yang hangat, dan menangislah di depan seseorang. Itu akan lebih baik." Ucap Naruto lembut.

Hinata mencengkram punggung Naruto kuat dan terus menangis. Sementara Naruto dengan pengertian terus mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut, mencoba melindungi tubuh bergetar itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa untuk bergantung padaku. Itu yang aku inginkan..." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sakit sekali, Naruto..." Hinata menjerit lirih. Naruto dapat merasakan punggungnya yang dicengkram Hinata semakin kuat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti... Seperti orang bodoh."

Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah sedihnya. Mendengar Hinata menangis sampai seperti ini selalu membuatnya marah berkali-kali. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, atau Naruto malah akan menyakiti Hinata lebih dari ini.

Jadi yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah ini. Datang kepadanya dan menawarkan tempat yang bagus untuk menangis.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama hanya dengan Naruto yang mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hingga lambat laun pikiran Hinata mulai tenang dan akhirnya dia mulai berhenti menangis.

Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan segera mengelap wajahnya yang kacau. Dia terus menundukan wajahnya yang entah kenapa... terasa panas.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kali ini dia merasa menjadi sedikit... malu?

Ayolah, ini bukan kali pertamanya Hinata menangis di depan pria ini. Tapi ya—emm, baiklah... Menangis di pelukan Naruto nyaris satu jam lamanya itu memang baru pertama kalinya.

Ini gawat! Hinata merasa terintimidasi hanya karena Naruto sekarang terus saja menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

Hinata cepat-cepat menundukkan kembali wajahnya setelah sesaat tadi dia melirik Naruto dan malah mendapati senyum.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang salah dengan jantungnya?!

"Un? Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto kelihatan bingung dengan tingkah Hinata yang aneh. Si pirang itu sampai menunduk-nunduk hanya untuk melihat ekspresi dibalik poni panjang itu.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menyingkap poni Hinata, dia meringis melihat mata Hinata yang memerah karena kebanyakan menangis. "Ya Tuhan..."

Dan Hinata benar-benar menganggap dirinya sendiri aneh sekarang! Kenapa dia harus menjadi segemetar ini hanya karena Naruto terlalu dekat dengannya?!

"Sepertinya kau demam." Kata Naruto setelah melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan sedikit hangat.

 _Kau benar. Sepertinya aku demam..._

"Ayo kita makan supnya..." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan berniat menuntunnya berdiri, tapi...

Hinata tiba-tiba saja menahannya pergi.

Naruto terheran, dia pun akhirnya kembali berjongkok di depan Hinata yang masih saja setia menunduk.

Naruto hanya diam, hanya memasang wajah paling pengertian miliknya dan bersabar menunggu Hinata sendiri ingin berbicara.

"Na-Naruto..." Hinata tergagap saat mengatakannya. Ah, sial. Memalukan sekali, padahal dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah gemas—dia gemas melihat tingkah Hinata yang kebingungan tidak seperti biasanya. Apalagi gadis ini sejak tadi terus-terusan meremas tangan miliknya dengan cukup kuat, membuat Naruto berharap yang tidak-tidak.

"Et-eto..."

"Ya?"

"Te-terimakasih ba-banyak!"

"Eeeh?" Naruto mengerang frustasi setelah mendengarnya.

Hinata akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang lucu dia menirukan kembali reaksi Naruto, "Eeeh?"

Naruto kelihatan kecewa, tapi kemudian dia tertawa renyah ketika melihat tingkah Hinata. Kepala kuningnya menggeleng-geleng seraya berkata, "Tidak, tidak!"

Hinata masih saja kebingungan. Naruto menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Manis sekali. Dan Hinata tahu itu.

"Aku pikir kau mau menyatakan sesuatu seperti cinta padaku. Hehehe." Naruto terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk pipinya. Kelihatannya dia tidak bercanda, melihat ada semburat tipis di pipi yang coba dia sembunyikan.

"Eeeeeh?" Kali ini Hinata yang kelihatan panik. Dia sering menghadapi percakapan yang seperti ini dengan Naruto. Tapi kenapa dengan suasan hatinya ini? Wajahnya bahkan memerah tanpa dia mengerti.

"Curang, eeeh-mu terlalu panjang Hinata! Itu sangat menyakitiku!" Naruto protes dengan reaksi Hinata yang terlalu jujur menolaknya. Meskipun begitu, hatinya sedikit menghangat melihat pipi Hinata yang kali ini bersemu tidak seperti biasanya.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata menjadi terdiam, wajah murungnya tiba-tiba saja kembali dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Naruto.

"Maaf..." ujar Hinata pelan, dia tampak sangat menyesal mengenai segalanya.

Naruto yang melihatnya juga terdiam, wajahnya ikut meredup melihat gadis rapuh itu merasa bersalah padanya.

"Aku... akan berusaha." Tanpa siapapun menduganya, Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Naruto tertegun tak percaya jika kalimat tersebut baru saja dia dengar dari mulut Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak dapat menahan jantungnya lagi yang berdetak dengan memalukan.

Sampai satu senyuman lembut Naruto berikan untuk Hinata. Tangannya terulur mengusap halus kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

"Terimakasih sudah tidak lagi menyuruhku untuk menyerah..." Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia. Sementara Hinata mulai tersenyum dan sedikit menangis sambil menunduk. "Terimakasih sudah bilang padaku bahwa kau mau berusaha."

Mendengar setiap perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata akhirnya kembali menangis. Dia ini... jahat sekali. Hinata terus saja mengeluh bahwa dia kesakitan, padahal pria ini jauh lebih terluka karenanya.

Hinata mulai menangis semakin keras, namun kepalanya tiba-tiba saja malah dijitak oleh Naruto.

"I-ittai..." ringis Hinata mengusap bekas jitakan Naruto dengan memelas, dia berhenti menangis meski air matanya masih deras mengucur. Hinata hendak marah pada Naruto, tapi tubuhnya seketika berhenti mendapati pria itu sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Cepatlah jatuh cinta padaku..." ujarnya lembut.

Hinata tertegun... Merasa asing dengan segala reaksi yang terjadi pada dirinya kali ini. Aneh... Kenapa seperti ini...

"Aku menunggumu, loh."

— _untuk cepat sadar, dan mulai terus memikirkanku._

.

.

.

.

 _Maaf sudah menjadi pria baik untuk membuatmu terus merasa bersalah, lalu jatuh padaku._

 _._

 _._

.

 **END**

 **A/n:** jangan tanya ini apa. Hasil otak yang lagi eror setelah uas -_-)

Bingung? Pikirin sendiri yaaa. Sesuai imjinasi masing2, hahaha.

Luv you, minna~

Jaa ne!

151214

REVIEW


End file.
